


Worthy

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Worthy [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Banter, Biting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Catra ties Adora up as She-Ra and rides her ok? that's it. that's the fic., Come play, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Oral, Scratching, She-Ra can grow a dick if she wants, Squirting, after the war, magic!cock, magikat things lol, post-s5, reassurance, soft, to make her feel more secure in herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Adora worries She-Ra might be 'too much' for Catra in bed. Catra comes up with a plan to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Worthy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902406
Comments: 152
Kudos: 1593





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt submitted by a lovely friend! "Adora is very insecure about coming in/on Catra. Catra shows her it's okay, and soon Adora becomes obsessed with it." So... that's the fic. Enjoy!

“Whoa, easy,” Catra pants, pushing the top of Adora’s head. “I already came twice. I need a break, or you’re gonna ruin me.”

Adora groans, tightening her fingers around Catra’s thighs. She doesn’t want to let go. The mere thought of doing so is agonizing. She wants to live in this perfect world forever, smelling and tasting the salty heat between Catra’s thighs. Her cheeks and chin drip with wetness, but she hasn’t had her fill.

She gives Catra’s clit another light pull with her lips, but the graze of claws along her scalp tells her it’s no use. Catra is done, at least for now. Reluctantly, Adora raises her head, resting her cheek on Catra’s inner thigh. For all its leanness, it’s a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, kissing the crease where Catra’s leg joins her torso. “I just love tasting you so much, I don’t wanna stop.”

Catra snorts. “What’re you apologizing for, making me come my brains out? Yeah, that’s a real shitty thing to do to your girlfriend.” But the retraction of Catra’s claws and the way her fingers run gently through Adora’s hair contradict her sarcasm.

Adora sighs happily, leaning into the caress. If she can’t keep eating Catra out, at least she’s getting head scritches. Truth be told, she enjoys them almost as much as Catra does. “You taste good is all,” she offers by way of excuse, licking her lips. 

“So do you,” Catra says, “and so does She-Ra.”

Adora flushes. She knows Catra enjoys playing with She-Ra sometimes, but the differences between that body and her own are… complicated. Not bad, necessarily. Fun, sometimes. There are things an eight foot tall woman with muscles on top of her muscles can do that Adora simply can’t. Plus, She-Ra is a manifestation of her magic, which allows her to make certain alterations when the mood strikes.

But she feels inexperienced with sex in She-Ra’s body. Her regular form might not be as strong, but she has more control over herself and her reactions. Plus, there’s more mess when she gives She-Ra a cock. She knows she shouldn’t care. Catra’s a squirter, so it’s not like the sheets are spotless anyway, but she does worry about where to come, how it tastes, getting it in Catra’s mane, or…

Well, the list goes on.

“Right,” Adora says. “She-Ra. Are you asking me to—I mean, do you need me to…?”

She isn’t sure whether she wants Catra to answer yes or no. ‘Yes’ would mean more sex, which is always wonderful, but it might also mean she hasn’t done a good enough job as Adora. And who can say whether she’ll be any better as She-Ra? There’s even more potential for mistakes in that form.

“Not right now,” Catra says. “It was just a compliment.”

Still, Adora can’t quite quell the nervous butterflies in her stomach. “Are you sure? I just want to make sure you’re—”

“Adora, seriously, don’t worry about it. I love fucking you like this, and I love fucking She-Ra. You’re amazing both ways, and you have _nothing_ to worry about, okay?”

“Okay,” Adora murmurs, still unconvinced. It’s difficult to articulate her fears, even to herself. She worries She-Ra is simply ‘too much’ sometimes, in every sense of the word. Too big. Too strong. Too demanding. That’s why, whenever she transforms, she focuses on making Catra come hard and often, foregoing her own pleasure for the privilege of satisfying the woman she loves. At the same time, she fears regular old Adora isn’t enough, either. 

Too much, or not enough. It’s a recipe for insecurity.

“This discussion isn’t over,” Catra mumbles, with her cheek smushed against a pillow. “We’ll circle back to this later.” 

Adora can tell she’s sleepy, because her voice has gone raspy, and her white third eyelids are peeking around the edges of her eyes. Her tail twitches every once in a while, but only the tip, like it does when Catra’s feeling lazy. She takes a little pride in that. If Catra’s sleepy, that probably means she did her job well.

She scoots up along the mattress, wrapping an arm around Catra’s waist and scratching the base of her spine with a light drag of her fingernails. Catra’s tail fluffs, but she also starts purring. “More,” she hums, scooting closer until their breasts and stomachs touch, sharing warmth.

Adora scritches harder, and soon her lover is dozing. The claws on Catra’s hands and feet flex slightly in her sleep, as though she’s kneading the air.

“I love you,” Adora murmurs, kissing Catra’s temple. It’s true. She loves Catra to the stars and back, and her only wish is for as many opportunities as possible to show it, in and out of bed. If that means breaking out She-Ra from time to time… well, she can learn to control herself better. For Catra.

***

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, Sparkles.” Catra rubs the back of her neck, struggling to maintain eye contact with Glimmer from across the breakfast table. “I dunno what possessed me to ask _you_ for advice, but there it is. I can only take so many more tongue lashings.”

Glimmer tilts her head and presses an open palm over her heart. “Aww. It’s kind of sweet.”

“Whatever,” Catra grumbles, folding her arms and glancing away with feigned disinterest. “It’s not like I don’t appreciate the effort, but she treats me like some kind of glass figurine or something. At first I kind of liked it, y’know? Growing up, most people thought I was less than garbage, and she looks at me like I hung the fucking stars. But—”

“But sometimes,” Glimmer continues, “a girl just wants to be ravished. I get it.”

Catra wrinkles her nose. “Gross.”

“You’re the one who brought it up.”

Catra concedes the point. Although she counts Glimmer and Bow among her best friends these days, that doesn’t mean they share _everything._ But she’s desperate for advice, especially from someone who knows how to deal with Adora when she’s being particularly… Adora-ish.

_Stubborn. The word you’re looking for is stubborn._

She sits back in her chair, folding one leg over the other and wrapping her hands around her morning cup of tea to leech its heat. In recent months, she’s taken over tending to Shadow Weaver’s garden atop the palace. The crusty old bitch left her and Adora with a lifetime’s worth of issues, but at least she passed along the knowledge of how to brew a decent cup.

“So,” Glimmer says, “have you tried the obvious?”

Catra takes a sip of her tea, shoulders sagging as the warmth slides down her throat. “You mean reassuring her? Only a hundred times. But you know Adora…”

“It usually takes two hundred,” Glimmer says with a hint of laughter. “Bow says I’m just as stubborn, but I honestly don’t see it.”

Catra resists the temptation to roll her eyes. “Really? I never would’ve guessed.”

Glimmer leans forward over the table. “Hey, _you_ don’t get to judge _me_ for being stubborn, Catra.”

“Back to Adora,” Catra says, before the conversation devolves into one of their usual squabbles. “How do I get her to, you know, stop being so self-conscious? Or at least believe me when I tell her the sex is amazing?”

“That’s a tough one.” Glimmer rests her elbow on the table, propping her chin between two fingers in a thoughtful pose. “Just saying it probably isn’t enough…”

“It’s like throwing loose screws down a Fright Zone grate to fill it up,” Catra says. “There’s this empty space inside her I just can’t fill.”

Glimmer arches a bold pink brow. “Is that really what you and Adora did for fun when you were kids?”

“I mean, it’s not like we had toys,” Catra mutters. “We played with what we could get.”

“That’s one of the saddest things I’ve ever heard.”

“Whatever. So, what do I do?”

Glimmer lifts her chin from her hand, slapping it down on the table. Her face lights up with excitement. “I’ve got it! Tie her up and force her to enjoy it. With her consent, of course.”

Catra opens her mouth to argue the point—simply because arguing with Glimmer is the default state of their relationship—but the more she thinks about it, the more the idea grows on her. _Maybe that could work? With Adora tied up, she won’t feel as much pressure to perform or whatever dumb ideas she has in her head. Plus, I can do whatever I want with her…_

A smirk spreads across Catra’s face, and her tail gives a pleased shudder. “Not bad, Sparkles. Think she’d go for it? I mean, the last time I tied her up, we were enemies. It didn’t go well.”

Glimmer surprises Catra by reaching across the table, placing a reassuring hand atop hers. “Adora trusts you. Even _I_ trust you now. I’d let you tie me up if you had to. I mean, not for sex, obviously…”

“What other reason would there be?”

“I don’t know!” Glimmer huffs, retracting her hand. “It was a hypothetical.”

“So, are you giving me permission to tie you up and throw you in a broom closet next time you annoy me?” Catra asks, still smirking. “Because I think you just introduced me to a brand new kink.”

“Catra!”

***

“Whoa, Catra. What’s all this?” Adora peers around their bedroom, her smile growing bigger by the moment. Pink and white petals are scattered in a ring around their bed, and sweet smelling candles burn on both nightstands. The curtains are drawn, shutting out the late afternoon sun and sealing the two of them into a peaceful world of dim, flickering light.

“It’s flowers and candles, dummy,” Catra says from the bed. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.” She’s sprawled on her side, bearing her weight on one elbow and letting the other arm drape along the curve of her side. She’s completely naked, much to Adora’s delight. The candles make her orange and brown fur shine like amber.

Adora hurries to remove her own clothes, unbuttoning her shirt first. “It is a big deal,” she says in a sing-song voice, grinning while Catra rolls her eyes. “You did something _romantic_ again. The last time you did this resulted in one of my favorite nights ever.”

“Jeez. Way to make it weird.”

“You like me when I’m weird.” Adora throws her shirt aside, leaving it in a heap on the floor before moving onto her slacks. It’s a bit difficult to unfasten them, only because she can’t take her eyes off Catra. Her girlfriend really has the most gorgeous body: lean and toned, but soft as well, with firm breasts, the perfect amount of curve to her hips, and delightfully long legs. 

“Ya got me.” Catra rolls onto her stomach, resting her chin in both hands. “I’m wildly attracted to morons. That’s why out of everyone in the universe, I fell in love with you.”

Adora can’t help but laugh. She’s known and loved Catra her whole life, so she can tell the ‘insult’ is really a compliment. She shucks her pants and hops onto the bed, displacing Catra and causing her to flatten her ears.

“Hey, watch it,” Catra says, swatting playfully at her leg. “Don’t squish me.”

“How ‘bout I kiss you instead?”

Catra kisses her first. Suddenly, Adora’s flat on her back with Catra’s warm weight pinning her to the mattress. A hot, raspy tongue swipes her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. She opens instinctively, wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist and scratching lightly along her spine.

Catra melts on top of her. It’s a familiar sensation, but one Adora treasures nonetheless. She knows from experience how easily startled Catra is. How tense her muscles are almost all the time. How her fur fluffs out when she’s alarmed. How she hisses and shows her teeth when someone infringes on her personal space.

But Catra never rejects _her_ touch. She always welcomes it, snuggling closer…

… and sliding a knee between Adora’s legs, adding pressure in some very interesting places.

“Mmm.” Adora stiffens, rocking against Catra’s thigh. They’ve only been kissing for a few seconds, but an ache has already made itself known in her lower belly, sharp and insistent as ever.

Catra breaks the kiss, gazing down with an expression Adora can only read as tender. “Hey, can I ask you for something?”

Adora slides her hands lower, cupping Catra’s rear. “Anything,” she says, giving the cheeks an affectionate squeeze. “Whatever you want."

Catra leans down, whispering besides Adora’s ear. “Would you let me tie you to the bed as She-Ra?” she asks, her breath skimming Adora’s cheek. “Just for fun. I think it’d be really hot to see all that power restrained, waiting for me to touch you however I want.”

Heat surges between Adora’s legs, rushing there so fast that her head spins even though she’s lying down. Catra’s suggestion makes her insides squirm and her heart hammer. Normally, she’s the one making Catra writhe and mewl beneath her, but there’s something undeniably appealing about the prospect of Catra on top of her, taking whatever she wishes.

“Okay,” she says, her voice trembling at the very thought.

“You sure?” Catra brushes aside a strand of hair that has escaped Adora’s ponytail. “No pressure, okay? I know you aren’t always into bringing out She-Ra, and I’ve never tied you up for fun before.”

 _She-Ra._ It’s true that Adora isn’t fully confident having sex in that form, although they’ve tried it a few times, to their mutual satisfaction. Strangely, the thought of being bound soothes her nerves. She can’t mess up or do something wrong while Catra’s in command.

Even so, it rankles her the tiniest bit. Somewhere deep down, part of her thinks, _Why should I let her be in charge? We both love it when I pin her down and take her. Show her she belongs to me._

Still, the offer is too enticing to resist. “Now that you’ve told me, I think it’s hot too,” Adora confesses, certain she’s blushing. To her relief, Catra doesn’t tease. Instead, she leaps off Adora and the bed with her usual agility and grace, opening the nightstand drawer. Withdrawing some soft red cord, she wraps it around her hand, smiling wickedly in a way that shows her sharpened teeth.

“Good. Because I’ve been dying to have you at my mercy.”

***

Adora’s transformation into She-Ra isn’t as dramatic as usual. There’s no posing or long, luxurious hair flowing in a breeze that might or might not exist. No froofy clothes, either. A soft golden glow surrounds Adora’s body, and her limbs extend, becoming longer and more muscular. The hair changes too, Adora’s ponytail holder disappearing into… wherever. Catra’s never been able to figure that part out.

“How’s this?” She-Ra asks, gazing at Catra with eyes as clear as a summer sky.

Catra’s struck speechless. Though she would pick Adora, her childhood not-quite-sweetheart, every time if forced to choose, there’s no denying that She-Ra is stunning. Long legs, lean but powerful hips, defined abdominals. Hard pink nipples, and a thatch of golden hair between her thighs. She has a pussy for now, which is wet and swollen in an absolutely beautiful way.

Catra licks her lips. She’s tempted to go down on She-Ra like this, without any magical extras, but she has other plans. She knows Adora feels less confident with a cock (though she’s expressed in private moments that she enjoys being able to have one sometimes). This is about shoring up Adora’s doubts. She can’t let herself get distracted.

“You,” Catra says, realizing with some embarrassment that she’s been staring instead of responding, “are the most _delicious_ thing I’ve ever seen.”

She-Ra smirks, as if she knows exactly the effect her transformation has had. “Delicious enough to eat?”

“Stop reading my mind.” Catra prowls back to the bed, taking one of She-Ra’s hands. She brushes the cord against the sensitive underside of She-Ra’s wrist, enjoying the visible shudder that races through She-Ra’s body.

“Or I could eat you,” She-Ra suggests, unable to disguise her hope. The glow on her face is captivating, like Catra’s own personal sunrise.

“I could sit on your face,” Catra says as she ties She-Ra’s right wrist to the headboard, a feature she’d insisted on before moving into Adora’s room. She’d wisely foreseen the need for something easy to grip while getting absolutely railed, or else Adora’s back would be even more of a disaster than it typically was. “Or I could sit on something else.”

The slight jerk of She-Ra’s hips gives her away. Her thighs tense, toes curling, and her chest expands with a sharp breath. Catra can’t resist tweaking one of She-Ra’s nipples before tying the other wrist. The sight of She-Ra’s arms stretched overhead is insanely arousing all on its own. Those biceps and shoulders are to die for.

“Is that what you want?” She-Ra asks, one note away from a whimper. It’s especially exciting for Catra, because She-Ra’s voice is typically half an octave lower than Adora’s, as well as more serious and commanding.

Catra runs the tip of her tongue over her fangs, climbing back onto the mattress. “You know what I want? What I _really_ want?” She turns to face the foot of the bed, straddling She-Ra’s stomach while she ties both ankles to the posts. “To ride your dick until I can’t sit down tomorrow.”

She-Ra squirms, and without turning, Catra suspects she’s tugging at the bindings around both wrists, trying and failing to touch her in some way. Somehow, the thought that She-Ra could break free in an instant only turns Catra on more. _All that strength, just waiting to be unleashed… and I’m gonna find a way this time._

“Sh—uhh… should I make one?” She-Ra asks, obviously struggling with her words. “A dick, I mean. For now.”

Catra gives one of She-Ra’s thighs a light rake with her claws before turning around, straddling them the opposite way. She cups a hand between She-Ra’s legs, toying with the swollen heat there, letting the ample wetness coat her fingers. “Do it. Right in my hand.”

She-Ra’s eyes flick away briefly, as though she’s embarrassed. Eventually, she closes her eyes, and the golden glow gathers at the juncture of her thighs. Warmth tingles through Catra’s hand as she toys with Adora’s clit, feeling the stiff bud broaden and lengthen.

Within a matter of seconds, she has a firm shaft in her fist. It twitches in her grasp, pounding as though it has its own heartbeat. She pumps once, just enough to make the pink tip gleam with more wetness, before sliding down to cup beneath.

“Fuck!” She-Ra rolls her head sideways, moaning into the pillow.

Catra stifles a laugh. She-Ra’s balls have always been sensitive. “Easy,” she purrs, giving them another squeeze. “We haven’t even started and you’re already swearing.”

She-Ra’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. She gazes at Catra with pleading blue eyes, but there’s a fire in them as well, heat which Catra wants nothing more than to unleash. She won’t stop teasing until she makes the mighty She-Ra snap. Until she convinces Adora, who is still very much present as well, to _take_ everything she wants and deserves.

“What are you gonna do to me?” She-Ra asks, with breathless anticipation.

Catra settles on her stomach between She-Ra’s thighs, stroking them gently. She keeps her touch light, delighting in the way She-Ra squirms. “I told you, I’m gonna ride you until neither of us can walk. But first…” She bends down, breathing deliberately over the slick, swollen head of She-Ra’s cock.

***

She-Ra digs her nails into her palms, pulling at the cords around her wrists. Feeling Catra’s breath wash over her sensitive cockhead is maddening, but even if her hands were free, she isn’t sure what she’d do about it. Push Catra down? No. She doesn’t want to be too rough, can’t lose control of her own strength… 

“Uhhh!”

A groan breaks in She-Ra’s chest as Catra’s breath becomes her tongue, which is very, very warm and only the slightest bit raspy. It tickles more than anything. She-Ra stiffens, caught somewhere between a moan and a laugh. She goes taut until Catra’s mouth seals around her tip, then relaxes, sinking back onto the bed.

Though her vision is hazy, She-Ra tucks her chin to her chest so she can watch Catra work. Catra’s different-colored eyes lock with hers, glittering with amusement. Arousal cuts through She-Ra’s belly like a blade. Catra’s tormenting her on purpose, and she can’t help but love it.

“Please!” She-Ra curls her toes as Catra’s tongue swipes her sensitive slit, lapping up what feels to her like a fountain of pre-come leaking from her cock. “Suck me or ride me, but let me be inside you somehow.”

Catra withdraws, leaving She-Ra’s cock to ache against the cool air. She grits her teeth, sucking in a shallow breath. Maybe begging was a bad idea. It might tempt Catra into teasing her more. “Don’t worry,” Catra says, taking her shaft in hand and giving it a slow stroke. “You’ll get plenty of time inside me. But you have to earn it.”

She-Ra’s lips peel back from her teeth in a snarl. It’s an instinctive gesture, one she hardly notices. _Earn it?_ a small but insistent voice whispers in her head. _Why do I have to earn what’s already mine?_

As soon as she has the thought, she does her best to stifle it. That isn’t the kind of relationship she and Catra have. They would do anything for each other, even die for each other, but they don’t _belong_ to each other. Right? People aren’t supposed to belong to other people that way. 

But she doesn’t have time to feel guilty or conflicted. Catra has descended on her cock again, sliding her lips to the midway point. She-Ra digs her heels into the mattress, thrusting up in spite of herself. Catra’s tongue might be deliciously raspy, but the rest of her mouth is silky and warm. The gentle suction has her cock pounding with unreleased pressure.

“You’re gonna make me come too soon,” she says, tensing to prevent that very thing from happening. Catra always drives her crazy, but it’s usually a giddy, lovesick kind of crazy these days. Not this pounding, clawing, urgent thing that reminds her of wrestling some mighty beast—only the beast is herself. Some primal part of her is tempted to snap the cords around her wrists and grab Catra’s mane, push her down, flood her mouth…

Catra releases her cock with a wet pop. She drags kisses along its underside, wet ones that only make the fullness inside more unbearable. She-Ra has never felt this heavy, this swollen. She desperately needs to come, and Catra’s mouth is her only source of relief.

“What?” Catra murmurs. Judging from her smirk, she knows _exactly_ ‘what’. All this torture is intentional. “You said you were worried about coming too soon, so I stopped.”

“I didn’t mean stop!” In all honesty, she doesn’t know what she meant, but she knows what she needs: Catra’s mouth. She lifts her hips hopefully, her shaft curving slightly under its own weight. Wetness pearls at the tip, welling over to run down her length. 

But Catra doesn’t resume. She kisses She-Ra’s thighs instead, scraping with the points of her teeth. One light nip turns into a deeper bite, which She-Ra is sure will bruise. Catra has always enjoyed leaving marks on her, (and she not-so-secretly enjoys it, too).

The biting and anticipation are almost more arousing than the actual sucking. She-Ra bucks into empty air, willing herself not to come. She needs it now more than she’s ever needed anything in her life, but she can’t even find the words to beg anymore. All she can do is clutch the cords that bind her and tremble, trying to hold back even though it feels like a losing battle.

Catra seems to sense her distress. “It’s okay,” she murmurs, dragging her tongue along She-Ra’s shaft to kiss the tip. “You can come. I _want_ you to come.” She descends again, making it clear that She-Ra should release within her mouth.

She-Ra can’t resist. She cries out something that roughly resembles Catra’s name, throbbing as pleasure seizes her body and shoots up along her shaft. There are no more thoughts of holding back. Catra’s mouth is hot and perfect, and she comes in a flood, filling it with everything she has.

***

Catra always enjoys how Adora and She-Ra taste. Maybe it’s because she’s in love. Maybe they’re both naturally delicious. But as She-Ra comes, spilling so fast that Catra struggles to keep up, she shudders with delight. The flavor is salty, but not too strong, and it’s wonderfully warm as she swallows.

But this isn’t just about having her fill. It’s about boosting Adora’s confidence. It’s about making Adora feel strong, beautiful, and cared for as She-Ra, just like Adora makes her feel, even on her worst days. Catra withdraws her mouth despite She-Ra’s whimpers, taking her cock in one hand and cupping her with the other. She squeezes ever so gently, coaxing the rest of She-Ra’s release to cover her breasts. 

She-Ra’s eyes widen. She cranes her upper body forward to get a better view and stops struggling. The expression on her face reads awe, so Catra continues, pumping slowly until She-Ra has nothing left to give. Her cock loses some of its firmness, still twitching with weak aftershocks, but doesn’t go entirely soft.

“I didn’t mean to make a mess,” She-Ra says, her eyes still riveted to the streaks of come on Catra’s breasts.

Catra licks her lips, extremely pleased with herself. She can tell that She-Ra—or, rather, Adora within She-Ra—is embarrassed, but also intensely aroused. It’s written all over her face: wide blue eyes, flushed cheeks, slack lips. Her tall, muscular body continues trembling in the aftermath.

“You didn’t make any messes I wasn’t asking for.” Catra releases She-Ra’s cock, ignoring the disappointed groan that follows, and sits back on her heels, cupping her own breasts. Kneading them reminds her of the simmering ache between her legs. Her inner walls twitch as she runs her thumbs over her nipples, enjoying how silky her lover’s come makes them feel.

She-Ra is riveted. Her cock stiffens again in an instant, pointing straight up toward the ceiling. She squirms, and for a moment, Catra wonders if she might snap the cords. But she doesn’t. She sags back onto the mattress with a whimper and a pleading look. It’s very much not something Catra would expect from She-Ra, who’s always so confident and commanding. The woman faced down Horde Prime alone on his flagship, for fuck’s sake, but can barely handle the sight of her girlfriend playing with her own tits.

_Well, that just means I have to try harder._

Catra lowers her hips, rubbing her pussy deliberately along She-Ra’s shaft. The firm head nudges her clit, and she repeats the motion more than once, struggling not to gasp each time. She clenches with the desire to be stretched, _filled,_ but she resists. She-Ra should at least ask first.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

“Please,” She-Ra says, in a voice that reminds Catra very much of Adora’s. “I wanna feel you.”

“How?” Catra takes She-Ra’s cock in hand, guiding the tip to her entrance. Despite how wet she is, how ready, she doesn’t sink down. Not yet. Not until She-Ra takes some initiative. “Show me. If you want me, take me.”

She-Ra bucks up, sliding through Catra’s slick fist to probe her pussy. The tip is wide, broad enough to slip out of place despite how slick she is, so Catra helps, pulsing as She-Ra’s cock stretches her just the way she’s longed for.

Once the head slides in, Catra lets go, allowing She-Ra to do the rest. Several more inches push forward, dragging along a puffy, sensitive spot on her front wall that makes her fur bristle and threatens to coax embarrassing sounds from within her chest. It’s all she can do not to yowl, the way she often tries and fails to prevent when Adora hits especially deep.

But she isn’t the only one walking a perilous tight-rope. “Catra,” She-Ra grunts, pumping her hips in an awkward, slightly jerking motion. It’s not perfect, but the intent is there, and Catra excuses it because She-Ra is tied up and obviously close to coming again. She slides down, helping to establish a more consistent rhythm.

“You’re already so fucking hard again,” Catra mutters, sliding a hand down her belly to play with her own clit. “You just came in my mouth and all over my tits, but I can feel you twitching.”

 _“Yes.”_ She-Ra cranes her neck, staring between their joined bodies. 

Catra looks down too, shivering at the sight. She-Ra’s cock has split the swollen pink lips of her pussy wide open, causing her clit to jut out from between her own glistening claws.

“Untie me,” She-Ra says, more of a demand than a plea this time. “Let me do that for you.”

Catra smirks. “No.” She rolls her own clit, just to tease, before riding again in earnest, sliding up and down She-Ra’s shaft at a rapidly increasing pace. She hadn’t meant to go so hard so quickly, but her patience is wearing thin. If She-Ra doesn’t snap the cords and fuck her into the mattress soon…

_Maybe she needs a little more encouragement._

“Where do you wanna come this time?” Catra squeezes down deliberately, milking the heavy shaft as much as she can. “In my pussy, or all over it?”

She-Ra goes rigid, abdominal muscles rippling. _“In,”_ she snarls.

“Hmm.” Catra sinks all the way down, momentarily forgetting herself. She’s already so full. So close. “On, I think,” she says, flicking her clit a few times before rising up again.

“No.” She-Ra’s voice breaks into a strangled moan. _“In,_ Catra.”

It’s a fierce battle to keep the dirty talk going while she’s so close, but Catra does her best. “But I like feeling your come run over me. My fingers. My clit.” She lifts off She-Ra’s cock completely, taking it in her other hand. Her walls pulse, protesting the lack of fullness, but she’s determined. She rubs her clit faster to make up for it, stroking She-Ra at the same time.

“Catra!” She-Ra cries out, arching off the bed. Warm strands of come spill onto Catra’s pussy, sending pearly trails running down her thighs.

Catra flutters at the feel of slippery heat washing over her sensitive inner lips. It’s all she can do not to sink back down. She wants She-Ra’s shaft so badly that she can almost feel it pounding in the grip of her inner walls. She resists temptation by rubbing furiously at her clit. It twitches with each slip of She-Ra’s come, but it isn’t enough without the burn. The stretch. The fullness.

“Fuck, Adora. Need you inside…”

She-Ra’s hips thrust upward, as if trying to grant her wish, but Catra’s too far gone to help. Unable to wait any longer, she slides two fingers inside herself, curling them forward.

Heat gushes around Catra’s knuckles as the awful pressure in her belly finally releases. She gasps, grinding into the heel of her hand, but hesitates when she notices the plane of She-Ra’s abdomen. Its surface gleams with her come, cut muscles tensing and flexing as She-Ra tries desperately (and hopelessly) to push her cock back in.

The sight leaves Catra gloriously dizzy. She needs She-Ra inside right the fuck now. Filling her. _Taking_ her. She doesn’t get the chance to change her mind and lower her hips, though. The cords around She-Ra’s wrists and ankles snap with a sharp twang and the splintering of wood. Suddenly, Catra’s flat on her back, pinned by a warm, muscular body far bigger and stronger than hers.

Then She-Ra’s cock fills her, thick and throbbing and perfect, and Catra’s well-meaning plans are forgotten. She only manages a moment’s satisfaction— _That’s my girl, there you go—_ before she comes again, rippling with fresh contractions.

***

She-Ra pumps her hips in a frenzy, desperate to get deeper. To fill. To… _more._ She has no idea what she’s actually doing, aside from that ‘more’. All she knows is that Catra is trapped beneath her, writhing and yowling and clawing at her back in search of the same ‘more’. She-Ra wants nothing except to give it to her.

 _This is for her,_ she tells herself as she grabs Catra’s wrists, pinning them over her head. _It’s all for her._ And it is for Catra. The way Catra clenches around her makes that crystal clear. But it isn’t _just_ for Catra, because She-Ra is thrusting faster than ever before, causing the bed frame to creak beneath them.

The part of her that’s still Adora is mildly terrified. Here she is, losing control. Doing exactly what she’s tried so hard to avoid. But it feels _so fucking good._

Catra’s teeth tug at her ear between urgent, filthy words. “Fuck _yes,_ Adora. Take me harder. Fucking ruin me.”

She-Ra isn’t supposed to be a force of destruction. She’s a magical being of light and healing. But, just this once, the power Catra has placed in her hands is too intoxicating to resist. She stops worrying about whether her grip on Catra’s wrists will bruise. She stops worrying about whether she’s too big to be fucking Catra this hard and deep. She stops worrying about breaking the bed, or leaving semi-permanent bite marks. 

Catra is hers. Catra _wants_ to be hers. Besides, hasn’t she earned this? Doesn’t she deserve this freedom? The freedom to take what she needs instead of constantly serving others? Even Catra, whom she loves to serve more than life itself?

When She-Ra’s peak hits, there’s no reason to hold back. She sinks her teeth into the side of Catra’s throat, biting down where the pulse is strongest, and snaps her hips, coming at the apex of her next thrust. She doesn’t have the pleasure of watching her come spill onto Catra’s pussy this time, but filling her is even more glorious. She empties with heavy spurts, groaning around the mouthful of flesh between her teeth, not caring about the fine hairs tickling her lips.

“Adora!” 

Catra’s nails hook into the backs of She-Ra’s hands, but she doesn’t care. She hardly notices the mild pain. For one perfect moment, her entire world has centered between her legs. All she cares about is flooding Catra with as much come as possible. All she feels is the burning silk of Catra’s pussy squeezing her shaft, milking her for more.

She should be drained by the time she finishes, but continuing to fuck Catra through and after her orgasm is exquisite torture, and she can’t seem to stop. Her cock twitches, slightly less firm, but far from soft. Pleasure signals zip along her spine, urging her to keep going. Her hips hardly even slow. In fact, she speeds up, hissing as her sensitive shaft slides through the slick of her own come.

Catra only encourages her. “Don’t stop,” she says, dragging the rasp of her tongue along She-Ra’s corded neck. “Don’t stop _don’t stop dontstop.”_

She-Ra can do nothing except comply. Partially, yes, because Catra is begging, and her pleas are everything She-Ra and Adora have ever dreamed of—but also because she can’t find the will to stop. She needs Catra like she needs air to breathe. Like flowers need rain. Like Etheria needs magic. Her cock stiffens again within Catra’s welcoming grip, and her balls throb with renewed fullness.

 _Again._ She needs to go again, because something primal within her remains unsatisfied.

Acting on instinct, She-Ra pulls out and flips Catra over. It isn’t difficult. Catra has always possessed a willowy frame, and She-Ra is capable of lifting tanks. She seizes the base of Catra’s tail and thrusts forward, not even pausing to admire the view until her cock is half-way buried. When she does look, she nearly drools at the way the swollen pink lips of Catra’s pussy stretch to fit around her.

Catra’s upper body collapses onto the mattress, and she fists the sheets until they shred beneath her claws. The sounds coming from her are positively unholy, low growls interspersed with plaintive mewls. Not a single one gives She-Ra pause. They’re all noises that definitely mean ‘keep going’.

“Good,” she growls, leaning low over Catra’s back. She nips the slightly loose flesh at the nape of Catra’s neck, sinking her teeth in and jogging her hips faster. “Good kitty.”

Catra’s tail bristles in She-Ra’s hand, but her moans grow higher and louder, almost constant. Her ears are perked instead of flattened. All the signs of Catra’s willingness—that she _isn’t_ too much after all—makes both the She-Ra and Adora parts of her feel far more deeply accepted than ever before.

She-Ra pumps faster, sucking ragged breaths between the gaps in her teeth, refusing to let go of her hold. She desperately needs to come again, but she isn’t ready. Not until Catra comes around her. She missed out the first time, unable to do anything except watch as Catra spilled all over her stomach. This time, she’s in control. She can take anything and everything she wants.

“Come for me,” she orders, only softening her bite enough to make the words understandable. “Come on my cock. _Now.”_

And Catra does, inner walls seizing as she breaks down in shudders. Powerful ripples travel the length of She-Ra’s cock, urging her to empty every bit of pressure pounding between her legs, but she holds off, determined to see this through. She isn’t ready for this to end. She wants to see Catra shatter over and over again, knowing she’s the reason…

“Come with me.” Catra abandons the torn sheets, groping for the forearm She-Ra is using to brace herself. She hooks her claws in, scratching in search of connection. Seeking something to cling to.

She-Ra takes Catra’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. She releases Catra’s tail and does the same on the other side, finding Catra’s hand amidst the rumpled covers. She shivers and releases her bite-hold as Catra’s lips graze her knuckles, kissing them almost reverently.

_Yes. I’ll come. In you, for you._

She-Ra comes with the quietest of gasps, because the intensity of her peak strikes her breathless. She plunges as deep inside Catra as possible, then freezes as pleasure takes hold of her entire body. She trembles, feeling like the peel of a ripe fruit about to break beneath someone’s teeth. The pressure inside bursts, and she spills thick streams of come into the welcoming warmth of Catra’s pussy.

***

As soon as She-Ra comes, Catra follows. The flood of heat triggers her own release, and she digs her claws deeper into She-Ra’s hands, too overwhelmed to worry about whether it might hurt. Every inch of her thrums with electricity, and She-Ra is the cause.

She bears down around She-Ra’s cock, desperate for every drop. Oh, she _craves_ it—the proof of She-Ra’s desire for her. She’s earned this. She worked hard to unleash this beast, and she won’t allow herself to be short-changed. She rocks her rear back into the cradle of She-Ra’s pelvis, shuddering as the thick cock hits even deeper. It’s absolute bliss.

Until this moment, she hadn’t known it was possible to be fucked violently and tenderly at the same time. It’s everything she hoped for and more, all because of Adora. Adora—or, rather, She-Ra—who’s still lying on top of her, twitching with aftershocks. She groans every once in a while, but seems as satisfied as Catra feels, nuzzling the crook of her throat and occasionally pressing kisses there.

Catra basks in the afterglow, enjoying her lover’s weight pressing her into the mattress. There’s a sizeable puddle beneath her, but she doesn’t care. Her breasts and inner thighs are already a mess, not to mention her own come smeared on her lower back, courtesy of She-Ra’s stomach.

“That was amazing,” She-Ra sighs against her neck. Not _‘Was that okay?’_ or _‘How was I?’_ Simply, _‘That was amazing.’_

Catra has to admit, it’s a refreshing change. It’s not that Adora lacks confidence, with or without She-Ra. She’s strong, brave, and a decisive leader (to the point of stubbornness, sometimes). But in this one particular area, Catra knows she feels unsure. 

_Not anymore, apparently._

“Mmhmm. Did you doubt it would be, dummy?”

She-Ra laughs softly. “No. It’s always amazing with you… although I’ll need to fix the bedposts. One of them kinda snapped a bit.”

“A bit?” In her current position, there’s no way for Catra to see for herself. “I’ll take your word for it, I guess.”

“Sorry, I just… you were _mean,_ Catra.” There’s still a bit of a creak in She-Ra’s voice, one that makes Catra suspect they might be going in for round two later. Even so, She-Ra sounds amused more than anything.

Catra licks her lips, which have gone dry thanks to all the fluids She-Ra has wrung from her body in the past hour. Her limbs begin to crawl and twitch—an unfortunate sensation her species often endures after sex—but she tries to subdue her sudden restlessness in favor of cuddling. “You like me when I’m mean.”

“Wrong. I _love_ you.”

“When I’m mean?”

“Always. But this particular kind of mean, I don’t have any problems with.” She-Ra hesitates, then adds, “Go ahead. Get the wiggles out. I can tell you’re uncomfortable.”

Catra exhales in relief as She-Ra pulls out, rolling off her at last. She misses the fullness, but the chance to move is an utter relief. She flips onto her back, tucking her arms in and wiggling her hips side to side as her tail lashes. There’s still some discomfort, but she feels a lot better, like she’s working a sore muscle.

“You’re so cute when you do that.”

Catra shoots a scowl at She-Ra, but doesn’t stop wriggling. It’s Magikat instinct, and she can’t really help it, especially when She-Ra actually comes inside her. Something about increased fertility. She didn’t pay much attention when one of the older Magikat cadets explained it to her. “Don’t talk to me about cute, Miss Magic Tiara.”

“Do I look like the kind of person who wears my tiara to bed?” She-Ra asks, arching an eyebrow. “Unless that’s your next request…”

Before Catra can think of a comeback, a soft golden glow surrounds She-Ra once more. When it fades, Adora is lying in her place, completely healed of any scratches Catra might have left, other than the permanent ones—specific marks that have emotional scars to match, like the lines on her back. She’s only mildly disappointed. At least she’ll get to wear Adora’s marks for a few days. Even if they’re difficult to make out under her fur, _they’ll_ both know.

“Hey, Adora,” she says, using the opportunity to wiggle closer. At last, the urge to move fades. She sighs, flopping her head onto Adora’s bare chest. Adora’s heartbeat thumps beneath her ear, and a rumbling purr begins in her own chest. That instinct isn’t quite so embarrassing, because she knows Adora likes the sound.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Catra’s fur bristles, but not with displeasure. It’s kind of nice to be called ‘sweetheart’, even though she’ll never admit it out loud. At least, not without a lot of bribery on Adora’s part. “You’re too good for me, you know?” she murmurs, kissing the curve of Adora’s breast. “I don’t deserve you.”

Adora’s hand comes up to stroke her mane, one of the few parts of her body that isn’t too sticky with come. She’ll definitely need a bath after this, which will leave her coat obnoxiously fluffy…

“Hey, look at me.”

Obediently, Catra looks up into Adora’s eyes. They’re beautiful as ever, although the shade has shifted to a pale blue-grey like the sea after a storm.

“We’ve gotta stop thinking we aren’t good enough for each other.”

“Well, that’s a sudden change of perspective,” Catra drawls. It’s easy for Adora to say that. _Her_ insecurities don’t stem from all the bad choices she’s made and horrible things she’s done. Adora deserves to be selfish like this, after saving the universe so many times—including from her. She deserves everything and anything Catra can give.

“I’m serious, Catra. If I admit I deserve amazing sex and a happily ever after, you’ve gotta do it, too.”

“But that’s _work,”_ Catra whines, nipping Adora’s breast. “You can’t make me do emotional work post-fuck. It’s rude. I bottomed. I’m tired.”

Adora snorts. “If that’s what you call bottoming, I’m afraid to find out what you consider topping.”

“Oh, shut up,” Catra grumbles, but she can’t quite hide her smile. “Wanna take a shower with me? I kinda need one.”

Adora’s eyes light up. “Do I get to condition your fur?”

Although she secretly enjoys and appreciates the help, Catra heaves an aggrieved sigh. “Fine. If it’ll make you happy.”

“Yay!” She gives a happy shudder beneath Catra, then slides out from under her, propping herself up on both elbows. “I’m serious, though. When I worry I’m too much, or not enough, or whatever… I’m gonna remember how you went out of your way to prove me wrong. And you should remember that if you love me that much, I love you _twice_ as much.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Catra says. “Love can’t be measured that way.”

Adora smirks as if she’s scratched the winning X in a game of tic tac toe on their old dormitory wall. “Then why are you so worried you don’t measure up?”

“I should get one of those recorder things from Entrapta and play your own voice back to you next time you start moping about how you aren’t good enough for me. I swear, I’ll do it.”

“I’m sure whatever bad impression of me you do will be enough. Now, c’mon. I’m getting cold on top of the sheets.”

***

Glimmer sighs, snuggling further under the crook of Bow’s arm. He smells like sandalwood and warmth, and she moves her nose closer to his chest, inhaling deeply. Moments like this are what make the stressful aspects of her Queenship worth it. Bow is always there to help her relax in the evenings, and she usually can’t fall asleep without his snoring (although he often claims she snores louder).

“Are you… sniffing me?” Bow asks, with a laugh in his voice.

“So what if I am?” Glimmer says. “You smell good.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“You’re welcome. It’s a compliment.”

Bow lowers his nose to her hair, inhaling as well. “Yeah. You smell good too, by the way.”

“Okay, you’re right. That does sound weird out of context—”

A loud bang on the door disrupts their intimate moment. Glimmer shoots up into a sitting position, while Bow struggles with the covers. “Just a second!” Glimmer hollers, hurrying over to her dresser to find a sleep shirt and some shorts. She can hardly open her bedroom door naked, although there are only a few people who would disturb her at this time of night…

When she opens the door and peers into the hallway, she finds the most likely culprits: Adora and Catra, also wearing sleep shirts. Catra’s coat is extra shiny and poofy, like a fuzzy orange cloud, which clues Glimmer in to the fact that bath day happened early this week.

“Hey, Glimmer,” Adora says, offering a toothy, sheepish smile of apology. “Can we bunk with you and Bow tonight? Have a sleepover?”

Without waiting for Glimmer to answer, Catra pushes past both of them, stalking into the room and hopping onto the bed, where Bow has huddled back beneath the covers for protection. “Hey, Arrow Boy.” She pauses, sniffing the air. “Is that cologne? What happened, did you fall in the bottle?”

“Don’t be mean,” Bow grumbles, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Also, I’m naked under here. At least let me change into something.”

Catra rolls her eyes, leaping off the bed and facing the wall with her arms crossed. “Fine, I’m not looking. Jeez, you Bright Moon people are prudes.”

“It isn’t prudish to not want someone to see you naked,” Bow grumbles.

Glimmer shuts the door to give Bow (relative) privacy, turning back to Adora in the hallway. “So… Catra’s fluffy. Today isn’t bath day. And what happened to your room that you need to share ours?”

Adora blushes, rubbing the back of her neck. “Why do you think something happened to our room? Maybe we just wanted to hang out tonight?”

Glimmer folds her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow.

As usual, Adora cracks almost immediately. “She-Ra maybe, kind of, sort of broke one of the bed posts? So, uh. We’re gonna need to find someone to fix it.”

“Maybe I can get the guy who made our new bed to help? Sometimes I miss the old one that hung from the ceiling, but it wasn’t convenient for Bow…” Despite her mild annoyance at her friends’ interruption, Glimmer can’t help but smirk. “So, I assume Catra’s plan was a success?”

“Plan? What plan?”

This time, it’s Glimmer’s turn to avert her eyes. “Nothing! Nothing weird happened. I don’t know anything about Catra’s plan to seduce you.”

Adora pouts, but doesn’t look angry otherwise. “I guess it’s good she got some advice from an expert?”

“What makes you think I’m an expert?” Glimmer asks.

Adora rolls her eyes. “Come on. You and Bow aren’t as subtle as you think, and contrary to popular belief, I’m not _that_ oblivious.”

With a sigh, Glimmer knocks once to give Bow some warning before opening the door. “I guess a sleepover could be fun,” she says, locking eyes with Bow to make sure he’s okay with it.

He shrugs and nods. “Sure, why not? Did I hear you talking about a broken bed out there?”

“Darn cheaply made things,” Catra says. Sometime while they were in the corridor, she sprawled herself across the foot of the bed, claiming it as her own. “A metal Horde bunk frame would’ve stood up to anything.”

“Well,” Bow says, “the Horde also had child soldiers and tried to conquer the planet, so…”

“It was a joke. Lighten up.” Catra curls up into a donut, tucking her knees to her chest. “Are the rest of you coming, or do I get the whole bed to myself?”

Soon, they’re all piled into the bed, and Glimmer has to admit it’s nice. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve had a proper sleepover, and while alone time with Bow is amazing, it’s also fun to spend time with friends. And a sleepover wouldn’t be a sleepover without some juicy gossip.

“So, Catra,” she drawls, maintaining eye contact with Adora. “Broken bed, huh? How’d it go?”

“Oh, I crushed it,” Catra says, almost airily.

Adora’s face goes tomato red. “Catra!”

“What? I asked Sparkles for advice. It went better than expected.”

 _“You_ asked Glimmer for _advice?”_ Adora repeats in disbelief.

“You make it sound like I murdered her or something,” Catra snorts.

“No, it’s just…”

Bow’s brow wrinkles in confusion. “I feel like I’m missing some important context here. Are we talking about sex stuff?”

Glimmer laughs, patting his shoulder. “Yes, love. We’re talking about sex stuff.”

“Right. So, uh. Sex is… good?”

“It sure is, sweetheart,” Glimmer agrees, turning her pat into a light, affectionate squeeze. “It sure is.”


	2. BONUS SCENE: CATRA/NETOSSA CONVERSATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus scene that's technically a substitute for the Glimmer/Catra conversation. I liked them both so much I couldn't resist sharing this one too!

Catra rubs the back of her neck, struggling to maintain eye contact with Netossa from across the table. They aren’t friends—they’re barely friendly, thanks to the squirt bottle incident—but Netossa is the only woman Catra knows who’s partnered with another woman. She’s insightful, at least, and she knows Adora. That will have to be enough.

“Dunno what possessed me to ask you for advice, but there it is. I can only take so many more tongue lashings.”

Netossa tilts her head, smiling softly. “Aww, it’s kind of sweet. And exactly what I would’ve expected from Adora, to be honest.”

“Whatever,” Catra grumbles, folding her arms across her chest and glancing away with feigned disinterest. “It’s not like I don’t appreciate the effort, but she treats me like some kind of glass figurine or something. At first I kind of liked it, y’know? Growing up, most people thought I was less than garbage. She looks at me like I hung the fucking stars. But—”

“But sometimes,” Netossa says, “a woman just wants it rough. I get it.”

Catra wrinkles her nose. “Gross.”

“You’re the one who brought it up.”

Catra concedes the point. She’s desperate for advice, especially from someone who knows how to deal with Adora when she’s being particularly… Adora-ish.  _ Stubborn. The word you’re looking for is stubborn. _

She sits back in her chair, folding one leg over the other and wrapping her hands around her morning cup of tea to leech its heat. In recent months, she’s taken over tending to Shadow Weaver’s garden atop the palace. The crusty old bitch left her and Adora with a lifetime’s worth of issues, but at least she passed along the knowledge of how to brew a decent cup.

“So,” Netossa says, “have you told Adora how you feel?”

Catra sips her tea, shoulders sagging as the warmth slides down her throat. “You mean like reassuring her? Only a hundred times. But you know Adora…”

“It usually takes two hundred,” Netossa says with a laugh. “Spinny says I’m just as stubborn, but I honestly don’t see it.”

Catra resists the temptation to roll her eyes. “Really? You? I never would’ve guessed.”

Netossa actually does roll her eyes. “Hey, don’t judge.  _ You _ came to  _ me _ for advice, remember?”

“Back to Adora,” Catra says, before the conversation devolves into a squabble. “How do I get her to, you know, stop being so self-conscious? Or at least believe me when I tell her the sex is amazing?”

“Well…” Netossa rests her elbow on the table, placing her chin on her fist as her brow furrows in thought. Eventually, she sighs, dropping her forearm to the table as if she’s come to a decision. “Don’t tell Spinny I told you this, but she has a similar problem. It’s been worse recently, after what happened.”

Netossa doesn’t need to explain. Mind control. The memories still bring Catra nightmares, although Adora helps a great deal with those. Usually. “Yeah. Uh, there are scars on Adora’s back, from when Horde Prime chipped me and made me…”  _ Made me fight her. Taunt her. Try to break her. _

To her surprise, Netossa reaches across the table, placing a warm hand over hers. It’s an unexpected gesture, but Catra appreciates her nonetheless. “You don’t have to talk about it, Catra. But I promise, from someone who’s been on the other side, Adora doesn’t resent you. She understands.”

Catra closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.  _ Yeah. Adora understands. Adora loves me. Now, how do I get her to believe me when I say that I love all of her? _

“I think the war left this emptiness inside us all, you know? And Adora’s empty place… It’s like throwing loose screws down a Fright Zone grate to fill it up. There’s this empty space inside her I just can’t fill.”

Netossa arches a bold white brow. “Is that really what you and Adora did for fun when you were kids?”

“I mean, it’s not like we had toys,” Catra mutters. “We played with what we could get.”

“That’s one of the saddest things I’ve ever heard.”

“Whatever. So, what do I do? What do you do when Spinnerella worries she isn’t enough?”

“Honestly? Nets,” Netossa says, cracking another smile. “We’ve discovered that when Spinny’s tied up, she’s free, you know? To feel her feelings. Feel everything we’re doing. I’ve tried being on the other end a few times, and being vulnerable like that? Knowing the person you love is there to catch you? It makes you feel stronger.”

“Really?” The more Catra thinks about it, the more the idea grows on her.  _ Maybe that could work? With Adora tied up, she won’t feel as much pressure to perform or whatever dumb ideas she has in her head. Plus, I can do whatever I want with her…  _

“It develops trust,” Netossa said. “You’ve gotta make sure Adora’s okay with the idea first, but I have a sneaking suspicion she’ll be relieved to let someone else take charge and make all the decisions for a while.”

A smirk spreads across Catra’s face, and her tail gives a pleased shudder. “Think she’d go for it? I mean, the last time I tied her up, we were enemies. It didn’t go well.”

Netossa shrugs. “Adora trusts you. Besides, the worst she can do is say no. You and Adora have said no to each other plenty of times before.”

“Fair enough,” Catra says. In fact, it’s only recently she’s gotten used to hearing Adora tell her ‘yes’. “I just don’t wanna weird her out, you know?”

“You won’t,” Netossa says, leaning back in her chair with a smirk. “Just whisper in her ear all sexy: ‘I wanna tie you up, so I can see all that awesome strength bound for me. Boom. Guaranteed panty-ruiner.”

Catra can’t find it in herself to make a sarcastic comment. Despite her initial doubts, Netossa’s plan sounds pretty awesome—not to mention fun. She returns the smirk, flashing her fangs. “Adora’s not gonna know what hit her.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done, but... I wrote a short, sexy follow-up to this 'verse. Rather than make a new oneshot, I decided to add it here as a third chapter. Enjoy!

_ ‘I’m not obsessed,’ _ She-Ra thinks as Catra sucks her cock, swiping a delightfully raspy tongue over the head. It feels so good that her eyes roll back and her fingers tense in Catra’s shaggy brown hair, but still, something inside her longs for more.  _ ‘I love her mouth so much. I do. It’s just…’  _

It’s just that, no matter how talented Catra’s tongue is, how soft her hands are, or how tight her ass is, She-Ra can’t help but love her pussy the tiniest bit more. 

Maybe it’s because the ‘Adora’ part of her feels especially connected to Catra while moving inside her, pressed flesh to flesh, rocking their hips as one. Or maybe it’s the noises Catra makes: low, full-throated moans interspersed with occasional whimpers. Whatever the reason, she can’t get enough.

Catra knows it, too. As she sucks the tip of She-Ra’s cock, her mismatched eyes gleam with playful wickedness. Her claws rake She-Ra’s thighs, leaving faint pink lines that disappear soon after. It’s a cruel tease, though not as cruel as when Catra withdraws, leaving her to ache against the cool air.

“Please,” She-Ra begs, scratching behind Catra’s ears the way she knows her lover likes. “I’m close. I need…” What she needs is the silk of Catra’s pussy sliding up and down her cock. What she needs is to thrust inside and spill everything she has, holding Catra’s hips to make sure she takes each pulse as deep as possible.

Thankfully, Catra understands. She lifts off her belly and leaves the foot of the bed, prowling forward on all fours. Swinging a leg over She-Ra’s lap, she rises to her knees and cups a hand between her own thighs. “You need  _ this, _ don’t you?” she asks, parting her pink outer lips with gleaming fingers.

She-Ra’s cock pounds at the sight. Catra’s pussy is visibly swollen, slick and shiny with need. Her clit pokes out, the stiff red bud straining beneath its hood. With her lips peeled apart, She-Ra even sees the faint twitch of her entrance. “Yes,” she says, reaching for Catra’s waist. If she has to wait much longer, she might empty onto her own stomach instead, and that would be humiliating.

“You sure?” Catra toys with her clit between two claws, rolling it back and forth. “Because I’m happy to keep blowing you.” Her smirk says she already knows the answer.

“No.” She-Ra pulls on Catra’s hips, not hard, but with enough force to make her choice clear. In this form, she’s always hyper-aware of her strength—the raw power she has to keep restrained for Catra’s safety. “Need to be inside you.” She waits with bated breath to see whether Catra will obey. Knowing Catra’s penchent for teasing, she might be in for more torture before she finally finds relief.

Fortunately, Catra seems to share her impatience. She stops playing with her clit and wraps slippery fingers around She-Ra’s shaft, pumping from base to tip. “Don’t bust as soon as you’re in,” she says, swiping her thumb over the leaking head. “I want my fun, too.”

She-Ra nods, digging her heels into the mattress. Catra’s slow strokes already have her aching, but if it means feeling Catra’s satin walls wrapped around her cock, she’s willing to endure almost anything.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Catra settles over her. She-Ra gasps at the first kiss of heat, waiting for her head to push in, but no—Catra slides back and forth, grinding along the underside of her shaft, spreading wetness everywhere. 

Despite her efforts, She-Ra feels her patience wearing thin. She needs Catra  _ now.  _ Her warmth. Her softness. The squeeze of her inner walls. She tightens her hands on Catra’s hips, halting the grind. “Don’t tease,” she says, her voice strained, “or I’ll come on you instead of in you.”

She doesn’t mean it as a suggestion, but Catra’s ears perk up. The smirk on her face becomes positively ravenous. “I like it when you come on me.” She sinks down, taking She-Ra’s cock a third of the way inside, just enough to surround the head and first few inches with slick pressure.

Imagining how her come would look dripping from Catra’s pussy and spattered on her thighs sends a pang of need along She-Ra’s length. In the past, admitting to such desires would have mortified her. A small part of her is still embarrassed, but the light inside her that is She-Ra is also a well of confidence. She pulls Catra onto her cock, plunging in to the hilt.

This time, Catra doesn’t have a smart retort. She gasps and arches, letting her head loll back. She-Ra takes the invitation, sitting up without the use of her arms and wrapping them around Catra’s waist. She loves how small and slender Catra feels in her embrace after she transforms, softer and more pliable than usual. Not at all like her personality.

“Good,” she murmurs, bending forward to kiss Catra’s neck. “You take my cock so well, no matter how big I make it.”

Catra responds by rocking her hips, only this time, her walls shift as well, molding to the shape of She-Ra’s cock.  _ “Fuck,” _ she hisses, grasping She-Ra’s shoulders. “Feels so good.”

Tiny points prick She-Ra’s skin as Catra’s claws flex, but it isn’t painful. The slight sting is  _ exciting. _ Everything about Catra—how she sounds and smells and feels—weakens her iron-clad control. She isn’t ashamed of this anymore, of wanting to make Catra hers in every way possible, but she doesn’t want to be too rough…

“Adora.” Catra’s claws dig into her flesh, demanding her attention. They lock eyes, and She-Ra loses herself in Catra’s yellow and blue irises. “Fuck me until I can’t sit down tomorrow.”

She-Ra exhales. She knows she has permission unless otherwise stated, knows that Catra often likes it rough, but hearing Catra ask for it— _demand_ it—sends a tingling rush throughout her entire body. The golden glow of her skin flares brighter as she seizes the moment, tipping Catra onto her back.

Catra’s legs wrap around her waist right away. “Fuck me,” she says again, locking her ankles and digging her heels into the base of She-Ra’s spine. “Fucking  _ ruin _ me with that big dick of yours.”

That’s more than enough permission. She-Ra braces herself on her elbows, jogging her hips slowly at first, then with short, hard strokes as she finds her rhythm. Catra’s pussy is wonderfully wet and open—still tight, but the slippery sort of tightness that offers resistance without much friction. As she thrusts, she studies Catra’s face, searching for signs of discomfort. There are none to be found. Catra’s eyes are screwed shut and her mouth hangs open, but She-Ra recognizes the expression as one of absolute bliss.

The visible proof of Catra’s pleasure clouds She-Ra’s mind. She captures Catra’s mouth in a messy kiss, running her tongue over the points of Catra’s teeth. The kiss tastes like her, and her cock throbs in the grip of Catra’s pussy as she recognizes the flavor. It almost makes her wish she hadn’t stopped Catra from sucking her off…

Almost.

“Nhhh…” Catra traps She-Ra’s bottom lip between sharp teeth, tugging greedily. The stinging nip sends another jolt along She-Ra’s length. She’s close now, so close that each thrust threatens to make her lose control. It’s tempting, so tempting, to drive forward and stay there. To spill inside Catra. To fill her hard and fast—

Catra breaks away, panting heavily. “Come in me. I know you want to.” She wraps her legs tighter around She-Ra’s waist, bearing down deliberately.

The sudden squeeze is too much. She-Ra thrusts one final time. Freezes. Clenches. Pressure shoots along her shaft, then releases in a shuddering burst.  _ ‘Yes. My Catra. Mine.’  _ Her head empties of all other thoughts as she ruts her hips, trying to spill even deeper. All she knows is clinging heat. Catra’s pussy has become her entire world.

Catra’s encouraging moans rise into urgent cries. She squeezes even tighter, every muscle trembling.

_ ‘She’s coming,’ _ She-Ra realizes with a surge of pride. ‘ _ Coming on my cock. Coming for me.’ _ Somehow, she manages a few final, uneven thrusts to help Catra along. The only thing she loves more than filling Catra is feeling her come at the same time.

“Fucking  _ shit,” _ Catra growls, sinking her teeth into She-Ra’s shoulder.

There’s a brief flash of pain, but it’s lost amidst the overwhelming rush of pleasure. She-Ra can only focus on the rhythmic flutter of Catra’s inner walls, which milk her cock for every drop she has. She spends the rest of her release quickly, eager to flood Catra until she overflows.

The result is a delightful mess. Catra’s legs quiver around She-Ra’s waist, then fall open, going completely limp as they hit the mattress. Her mouth is swollen from kisses, and her orange fur is ruffled in several places, but she’s grinning. “Thought I told you not to bust early,” she drawls, her words slurred with satisfaction.

“You told me to fill you,” She-Ra reminds her, not bothering to hide her own grin.

As she pulls out, eager to admire more of the view, she fists her softening shaft. It remains heavy and sensitive in her palm, and she can’t stop stroking herself, forcing her to hold Catra’s pussy open with the fingers of her other hand. And that…  _ that _ has her hard again in an instant.

Pearly-white strands of come leak from Catra’s entrance, making her inner lips shine. With each twitch, more slips out. She-Ra can’t resist touching. She pushes it back in, first with one finger, then two. The extra slickness makes Catra’s pussy impossibly soft and silky. As her fingertips glide through the mess, her cock throbs in her grip, growing full again.

“Fuck!” Catra clenches, her hips rising from the mattress. “I’ll come again if you keep that up.”

She-Ra sucks in a shuddering breath. She’d rather feel Catra come around her cock than her fingers, but the prospect of watching the show up close is too tempting to resist. She ducks beneath Catra’s knees, letting go of her cock in order to spread Catra’s thighs wide open.

Catra's pussy is even prettier up close: pink, puffy, and well-fucked. More come slips out, and She-Ra catches some on her fingertips, bringing it to Catra’s clit and rubbing in slow circles. “So pretty,” she murmurs, rocking the gleaming bud in and out of its hood. It’s as swollen as she’s ever seen it, straining in search of attention.

Her reward is a long, low sigh from Catra. “Yesss…” 

Encouraged by the sound, She-Ra slides her fingers back inside, staring in awe as Catra bears down on them. From the pulsing of her walls, She-Ra suspects she’s already close to a second peak. Her tail lashes across the wrinkled sheets, stomach rippling, hips rocking in preparation.

“More,” Catra pants, reaching down to grip She-Ra’s ponytail with desperate claws. “Adora. I need—”

She-Ra doesn’t have to be told twice. She pulls Catra’s clit into her mouth, pushing a third finger past the tight ring of her entrance. As soon as she curls them forward, Catra cries out. Her thighs lock around She-Ra’s head, every muscle in her core clamping down in a death grip.

Slick heat spills over She-Ra’s knuckles, running into her palm and down her wrist. She guides Catra through her climax, sucking gently and thrusting firmly. By timing the curl of her fingers with Catra’s contractions, she manages to draw out a flood of wetness, as well as more of her own come. Some of the taste sneaks onto her tongue, and she moans against Catra’s clit, savoring the way their flavors blend.

Only when Catra tugs weakly at her hair does she withdraw. “Aww,” she says, staring up at Catra with disappointment. “I wasn’t done.”

Catra’s claws tighten in her hair, pulling her up and gazing directly into her eyes. “Oh, you’re not done yet.” She wraps her legs around She-Ra’s waist, taking her cock back inside with a single fluid motion of the hips. “You cleaned me up… so fill me again.”

She-Ra’s pelvis jerks involuntarily. She wasn’t expecting Catra to guide her back in so quickly, and the sensation of being wrapped in warm velvet sends a powerful throb along her length. Her hands clench, and only then does she realize she has seized Catra’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. She hadn’t meant to be so aggressive, but she can’t deny that holding Catra down like this arouses her.

“Well?” Catra smirks up at her, quirking a brow. “Show me what you got,  _ She-Ra.” _

The way she says She-Ra instead of Adora is nothing less than a challenge. Even back when they were growing up together, she’d never let such dares go unanswered. She pushes Catra’s wrists further into the mattress and resumes fucking her with short, harsh strokes, determined to see what sorts of sounds she can force out this time.

It only takes a few thrusts to get Catra moaning. Her noises—long, plaintive cries—are more than enough reward on their own, but hearing them makes She-Ra’s shaft pound. She smells the rising scent of sex again. Feels the extra slickness of her own come running everywhere, aiding each push. She grunts, biting her lip. It isn’t fair. She wants to fuck Catra’s pussy forever, but it always makes her come too fast.

Deeper. She has to get  _ deeper. _ It’s all she can think of now. All she can do. But how? She’s already pumping forward as far as she can, bumping her cockhead against the end of Catra’s channel. Still, there must be a way…

_ Oh! _

The next time She-Ra withdraws, she releases Catra’s wrists and grabs her ankles instead, hauling them up onto her shoulders. When she pushes back in, Catra squeals and clenches around her like never before. It’s such a tight squeeze, She-Ra doubts her cock would fit without the slippery mess she’s made of Catra’s pussy. But she  _ does  _ fit, somehow, and it’s glorious.

Catra’s claws score stinging lines down She-Ra’s triceps, but it’s nothing compared to the fire in her belly and the fullness along her length. She huffs, spitting out loose strands of long blonde hair. Sweat has sprouted between her shoulder blades, but she has no intention of stopping. Not until she fills Catra one more time.

Catra hisses and squirms beneath her, muttering all kinds of filth. “Fucking shit, Adora, just… just fucking  _ destroy _ me. I can take it. Give me—gimme more. Fill me up and—oh,  _ fuck.” _ Her eyes roll back, and her body goes rigid as her inner walls pulse again.

She-Ra does her best to keep fucking Catra through it, partially to extend Catra’s pleasure, but also because she can’t stop. Her hammering hips have taken on a life of their own. Faster, harder, deeper—she plunges in and out of Catra’s clenching pussy, her cock pounding with fullness.

Just when the pressure becomes too much to bear, Catra’s eyes snap open. She locks gazes with She-Ra, her pupils wide and dark with desire. “Breed me,” she begs, and She-Ra freezes, choking on a startled cry.

Her peak hits immediately, a rush of bliss she can’t fight. She grunts a single word—“Catra!”—and tumbles over the edge, spilling what feels like a flood. She churns her hips on instinct, determined to shoot each spurt deeper than the last, determined to fuck Catra full to overflowing.

She  _ wants _ to breed Catra, not only because the possessive part of her longs to, but because she loves Catra more than words can say. She already knows she’ll love any child they make together just as much. Any creature with even a dash of Catra in them will be nothing short of miraculous.

Her peak tapers slowly, leaving her dizzy and exhausted. She barely has the presence of mind to lower Catra’s legs before she collapses, allowing her lover to bear the full force of her weight. Even though Catra makes a small ‘oof’ noise, She-Ra isn’t worried about it. She’s learned to trust that Catra will speak up when she’s actually uncomfortable. Instead, she relaxes, breathing in Catra’s scent and savoring the pleasant sensation of her own come leaking around the base of her cock.

“That felt like a lot,” Catra drawls, tracing ticklish patterns on She-Ra’s back with her fingertips. 

She-Ra manages a tired laugh. “Hmm.  _ Good.” _

“Very good,” Catra agrees. She hesitates, then adds, “You’re okay with this, right?”

She-Ra knows what Catra means. The hand-wringing. The doubt. The self-loathing. As much as she enjoys being with Catra, the damaged part of her often worries she’ll hurt the one she loves most, somehow. She’s done it plenty of times before, after all. But that part of her has grown quieter in recent months. Almost silent, as a matter of fact. Catra’s happy. She’s happy. They’re happy together, and there’s nothing wrong with this. In fact…

“Everything’s perfect,” she sighs, burying her nose in Catra’s sweet-smelling hair. She closes her eyes, savoring every inch of skin contact she and Catra are currently sharing.

“Yeah?” Catra asks, with a rising note of brightness in her voice. “Because I fucking  _ loved _ how unrestrained you were. My pelvis might hate me tomorrow, but it’s so worth it.”

She-Ra kisses the top of Catra’s head. She’s not quite ready to return to Adora yet, but when she does, she knows these good feelings will linger. Being She-Ra has helped Adora grow, too—and it really helps that Catra is crazy about both of them. About her, no matter what.

“We probably need a bath after cuddles,” she whispers against Catra’s head. “Or, you’ll need one.”

“We,” Catra insists, hooking her claws into She-Ra’s back just a little. “I’m not suffering alone.”

“But you’ll be so cute and fluffy afterward.”

“Fuck you.”

They both burst out laughing, giggling so hard that She-Ra has to blink away tears. She finally pulls out, rolling onto her back with a happy sigh. “Fine. I’ll take a bath with you. But I can’t promise it’ll be an innocent bath…”

Catra snuggles up against her side, resting her cheek on She-Ra’s shoulder. “Bring it on, buttercup. Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

She-Ra almost laughs again, but her stomach muscles are too sore to handle more than a wheeze. She smiles at the ceiling instead, absentmindedly stroking Catra’s mane, letting the soft strands pass between her fingers. Mere months ago, she’d thought her life was over. That her destiny was to die. Now, though… now, it’s pretty much perfect. And the biggest reason she has to live is lying right beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is just a bonus scene between Netossa and Catra instead of Glimmer and Catra. I couldn't decide which was better, so I shared them both!
> 
> Bow is trans. But we all knew that.


End file.
